


R is for Ritual

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [18]
Category: Bible Black (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Devilman AU, Gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	R is for Ritual

Reika wailed in pain as they begin to thrust their cocks into her pussy, there are many people in this nightclub but none of them are helping. The blond sob, "P-please h-help m-me." Her friend, Nanami was helpless but only watch until one of the druggies begin to shriek and cry in pain. Then everybody froze as the breast of the druggie begin to pop and burst to form mouths with her arms splitting apart. Reika was frozen to see but the gang who is busy raping her then look up and was brutally decapitated, blood spurt from the wound like a fountain.

Reika got up and ran, nude and barefooted from the assault and then stop as Nanami got up, "Reika, run." but Reika didn't but spoke, "Oh you poor fool. You think I would run away." Reika grinned and look at the demons as her skin went a sickly grey color with her hair blacken until it was jet black color and her canines grew to be fang like. Then she spoke, "I'm done it. I'M DEVIL LADY!!!!!" then Reika/Devil Lady charged at one of the demon, possibly the one with the mouth boobs and ripped with face off, grinning at the screaming start to fade.

Nanami was froze in shock but when Nami came back but she full of glee as she begin to chant, "Yes, give me y-" but it was cut short when she was impaled by a demon's horns before Reika/Devil Lady torn that demon with her teeth and claws, "I can't believe this." Nanami thought, "Reika, my friend, that sweet girl who can warm any cold heart with her kindness. Now she had controlled a demoness named Lilith through her kindness. Now I created a demon."


End file.
